The primary objective of the Biostatistics/ Bioinformatics Core is to provide specialized statistical and bioinformatic services to the research projects and Cores of the Cooperative Specialized Center for Nutrient-Gene Interaction in Cancer (CNGI). The personnel and facilities of the Core are derived from the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Unit of the UAB Comprehensive Cancer Center, the Statistical Genetics Section of the Department of Biostatistics and the Herin Center for Human Genetics. The Biostatistics/Bioinformatics Core will serve as the focal point from which Center investigators can draw statistical and bioinformatic expertise for the planning, experimental design, data management and analysis of their research projects. The specific aims of the Biostatistics/Bioinformatics Core are to: (1) provide statistical expertise in study design; (2) provide existing analytical techniques for microarray data, including design, extraction of data, correction for background, normalization/standardization, and statistical analysis; (3) implement novel statistical methodologies developed in Project 4 for the analyses of microarray data; (4) provide statistical analyses for the individual cell-culture or animal model CNGI projects using contemporary statistical methodologies including tumor growth curve models and gene expression analysis; (5) provide statistical analysis for epidemiological studies including regression modeling for case-control studies or nested designs and assessment of gene-environmental interactions; (6) develop and manage a unified data management and retrieval system for the CNGI and coordinate gene expression databases with the Genomics Core and Proteomics Core; (7) design and implement a nutrient-gene interaction database to store the results of microarray experiments; (8) provide linkage of the nutrient-gene interaction database and the gene expression database to the existing UAB Cancer Center Proteomics database via a seamless web interface: (9) design and implement software to allow queries of the database(s); (10) design and implement web interfaces to the databases and provide bioinformatics support such as sequence analysis and search of NCBl and Celera databases as needed; (11) provide the computing resources (software and hardware) to support the CNGI; and (12) develop effective and appropriate methods to share the UAB CNGI data with other CNGIs. The Biostatistics/Bioinformatics Core will hold monthly meetings to facilitate the interactions of its faculty and staff, and to discuss issues related to Core support activities.